The wide adoption of mobile devices along with ubiquitous cellular data coverage has resulted in an explosive growth of mobile applications that expect always-accessible wireless networking. This explosion has placed strains on resources that are scarce in the mobile world. On the user side, dropped calls and poor communication have been blamed for user dissatisfaction. On the network side, instances of dropped calls and poor communication can occur due to the explosion in wireless demand and the limited amount of spectrum available to support the demand.